he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Skeletor (early minicomics)
Skeletor is a demon from another dimension, and is the most evil being and most dangerous threat on Eternia. His goal is to use the secrets of Castle Grayskull to bring his people to Eternia and conquer it, whereby he could become master of the universe. This places him in direct conflict with the only man powerful enough to stop him, He-Man. Biography Skeletor was transported from his world to Eternia by a dimensional hole caused by the Great Wars. The first time Skeletor got into conflict with He-Man was when the skull-faced villain and his henchman Beast Man kidnapped Teela to make her his queen and took her to Castle Grayskull, where he entered using a half of the Power Sword. He-Man and Man-At-Arms arrived to free Teela while Skeletor found the other half of the Power Sword and used it to animate the weapons inside the castle. He-Man seemed doomed until the Goddess appeared and took the sword frpm Skeletor, forcing him to flee. The next time Skeletor sought the Power Sword, he overheard the Spirit of the Castle telling one half was hidden in Eternia's highest point and the other under Eternia's hardest rock, so Skeletor took the first half from the mountain where Stratos lived, and sent Mer-Man to fight He-Man while Skeletor unearthed the other half from the rock where He-Man had built his house. After entering Grayskull, Skeletor captured Teela and then He-Man who arrived after defeating Mer-Man. He-Man tore the dungeon door from its hinges, and both he and Teela faced the Castle defenses until Skeletor lost the Power Sword and fled. At a later time, Skeletor was defeated in single combat by He-Man. who threw him into the sea, where he was rescued by Mer-Man, who offered to defeat the hero in exchange for keeping his weapons, which Skeletor agreed. Mer-Man got the weapons but finally failed. Skeletor decided to take vengeance on He-Man and called Beast Man and Mer-Man. He had both henchmen ambush He-Man on his way to a meeting with Teela. After they returned with news of He-Man's death, Skeletor tried to break into Castle Grayskull only to find a very much alive He-Man with Stratos and Teela. After his minions were defeated, Skeletor fired his energy-blade on Mer-Man for his failure, but He-Man saved him. However, seeing Skeletor using energy blasts to punish his own minions gave him the idea of using the Heroic Warriors' own energy blasts to make the Evil Warriors flee. After He-Man defeated though guy Ram-Man, Skeletor arrived and convinced Ram-Man that He-Man was evil and they had to breach into his home, Castle Grayskull. After Ram-Man failed to break the jawbridge open, Skeletor put him into magical control until he does so. He-Man arrived and was defeated by Skeletor and Beast Man, but lost his magic grasp on Ram-Man, who sent him away. Skeletor turned traveling actor Man-E-Faces into a monster to kidnap Teela and use her for a sacrifice to a demon who would help him enter Grayskull. When He-Man and the Goddess arrived, the Goddess tried to undo Skeletor's control and turned Man-E-Faces into a neutral robot, while He-Man defeated the demon. Skeletor hired the mercenary Tri-Klops to kill He-Man, but after Tri-Klops failed, Skeletor shot a magical beam that made him disappear. Tri-Klops somehow survived and appeared at later times among Skeletor's henchmen. After many unsucessful attempts to magically open the Jawbridge, Skeletor tried to enter to another dimension, move to the spot that Grayskull would occupy and return to Eternia inside the castle. However, shortly after he entered that dimension, a local fugitive retreated through the Grayskull-entering portal while Skeletor fell back into his first opened portal. Upon returning to Eternia, both Skeletor and his arriving heroic enemies He-Man, Man-At-Arms and Teela fought a losing battleagainst the Grayskull-powered Trap Jaw until He-Man and Skeletor joined their halves of the Power Sword to cut the magic beam connecting Trap Jaw to Grayskull. Skeletor picked the unconscious Trap Jaw and claimed him as a new servant, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Category:Characters Category:Evil Warriors